


Take-Off

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [447]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: undercoverchikin requested:Jeff’s first time teaching scott to fly?





	Take-Off

Scott is five, and already tall for his age.  “Check the tower,” Jeff prompted calmly from the couch.

Crouched in the box Jeff had rescued from the dumpster behind his factory the day before, Scott nodded with a seriousness out of place next to his cargo shorts and cartoon-character t-shirt.  “Copy.  Tower, this is Tracy One, requesting clearance to…”

“Depart,” Jeff mouthed.

“To depart,” Scott finished like he hadn’t been handed the assist.  Jeff hid his smile behind the quarterly reports he was pretending to read as Scott tapped the drawn-on array of switches and dials.  He glanced up at his dad, and Jeff realized he’d missed his cue.

“Tracy One, this is Tower, you are cleared for immediate departure on Runway zero-nine-niner.”

“Roger,” Scott echoed, taking hold of the cardboard tube he’d rescued from the recycling, his hands already holding his mock yoke like a pro.  “Proceeding to Runway zero-nine-niner.”  He barely even stuttered.

Jeff wondered how much attention Scott had been paying, on those rare occasions where he’d ridden in the jet with his father, because he remembered more than he had forgotten as he got his cardboard plane up to speed, rotated, adjusted and took off.

“Flawless, son,” Jeff praised him as Scott beamed.  “Set us a course, Captain.”

Scott gave an over-enthusiastic salute, almost dropping the tube.

“Woah,” Jeff teased, grabbing onto the couch like they’d just hit some turbulence.

Laughing, Scott hunched over it and, in a series of jerks, steadied the flight in his mind.  

His paperwork forgotten, Jeff slid off the couch and went to help his son make the engine noises.


End file.
